Transitions
by Eurofighter
Summary: NanoFate. Time: Between A's and StrikerS. Place: Their home city, wherever that may be. Purpose: To fill the gap in such a way Nanoha and Fate stopped edging around the issue of their relationship, in a manner that would fit with the official continuity.


Originally written for and published periodically over two weeks on Anime Suki. My first Nanoha fic and apparently second fanfiction.

The following is taken from my last Transitions post on AS:

"And here is the promised final segment of my now completed fanfiction Transitions. I set out originally to fill the gap between A's and StrikerS in such a way Nanoha and Fate stopped edging around the issue of their relationship, in a manner that would fit with the overall official contininuity, and I quite like how things turned out - consider absolutely nil planning went into the story, and it was written impulsively on and off while listening to the fantastically inspirational (for me at least :p ) music genre of Drum and Bass. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it - and I would like to truly thank everyone who has read - and I'm especially grateful to those that commented - you kept me going. Judging from how this first one went, you can bet I won't be able to stay away from a word processor, nor avoid jotting NanoFate centric fiction ideas on a notepad in the middle of the night (it's quite interesting to decipher once you are fully awake) for very long. But first I believe I should give back to the fanfic community by commenting on other's works."

Transitions

**Part I**

Fate took a deep breath, and walked over to Nanoha, who was leaning over a railing, gazing at the great tarmac expanse of the playground below. Fate smiled nervously at Alisa and Suzuka as she passed them, who returned it with and enthusiastic grin before turning to one another and whispering rapidly. Fate tugged at Nanoha's sleeve to get her attention. Nanoha turned around slowly, her expression sombre, but smiled cheerfully when she saw Fate. Seeing such an expression of happiness on Nanoha's face made Fate's heart beat twice as fast. She took another deep breath, summoning all the courage she could.

Before Nanoha had the chance say a word, Fate had already begun speaking: "Spend tomorrow with me, Nanoha-chan. I want to tell you some things."

"What- what is this all of a sudden, Fate-chan?" chirruped Nanoha.

"Please," Fate pleaded.

"Well, what about Alisa and Suzuka?"

"Ah, we actually have plans!" Alisa butted in, and winked surreptitiously at Fate, who looked away, blushing a little. "You two go have fun."

Nanoha looked from Alisa to Suzuka and then back again, her brow furrowed. "Something seems a little odd here," she said, concerned. "Are you sure-"

"We can look after ourselves, Nanoha-chan," Suzuka jested.

"O-Ok," said Nanoha, cautiously, and Fate sighed audibly, closing her eyes in an outward display of relief.

"Nanoha, come to my house tomorrow morning. I'll be ready to leave whenever you are... And remember to dress smartly!"

With that, Fate departed. Nanoha gazed after her, quiet for a few moments. She turned to her two remaining friends, and said; "Fate-chan was acting a little strange, don't you think?"

Suzuka said nothing, and Alisa only smiled mysteriously.

∞X

Morning came quickly for Fate, whom had, after many hours of lying awake in bed, deep in restless thought, fallen into a deep sleep in which she had dreamt vividly. Fate woke from her dreams reluctantly, and finding herself alone in her own bed, blushed. She leaned over to her bedside table to check the time, and saw next to her clock, the single silver-framed photograph she had of Nanoha, and all of a sudden felt terribly embarrassed. Assuring herself that her thoughts were hers alone, she slipped out from under thin sheets and trudged to the bathroom, collecting clothes from her wardrobe on the way.

She washed her hair and face, dried them thoroughly, brushed her hair with immense concentration, and tied it back with the pink ribbons Nanoha had given to her; which she would wear specially for the occasion, removing them from their usual place beneath her pillow.

Her eyes passed over her adoptive mother's lipstick and other cosmetics, and she stared at them awkwardly from several moments. It was then that Lindy knocked lightly on the door, which Fate had left ajar, and left herself in.

Fate said nothing.

"This is an important day for you, isn't it, Fate?" Lindy spoke kindly, choosing every word with care.

Fate didn't reply, only gazing quietly at the bathroom floor, and so Lindy took her by the shoulders, turned the adolescent girl around and embracing her gently.

"How do you-?" Fate began, her voice so soft Lindy could barely hear.

Lindy smiled. "I'm your mother, Fate. I wouldn't be much of one if I didn't know these things."

Fate swallowed and pressed her head into Lindy's warm chest. "I'm scared, Mama," she said, her voice muffled. "Nanoha is-"

Lindy held her twice as tightly, and then released her, touching Fate's chin lightly to lift her head. Their gazes met.

"I knew this occasion would come eventually," said Lindy happily. "And so I prepared. I'll be back in a moment."

She left the room, and returned only moments later, accompanied by the rustling of bags. Lindy had with her two designer shopping bags, one large and the other small.

Fate felt a sudden flood of emotion. "Mama, those places are expensive. You shouldn't have-"

Lindy shook her head. "What nonsense; you are my daughter." She handed the bags over. "Take a look."

Fate looked first in the smaller bag, and saw cosmetics; luxurious make-up, lipstick and perfume. In the other, she found a dress, which she removed with immense care, unfolded and then surveyed. It was beautiful. The black fabric it was made from was soft yet firm, shined in the light, and satisfying to the touch. It possessed a sweeping stitched flora design; a single, majestic rose.

"I- I…" Fate tried to speak, but couldn't continue; a lump had formed in her throat, and it took every fraction of concentration she had to stop her feelings from overwhelming her.

"Get changed, and I shall help you with the make-up," Lindy said. "Be quick, Nanoha-chan will be here soon."

She left, closing the door behind her, leaving Fate alone.

Lindy returned ten minutes later, knocking before entering the bathroom, and found Fate changed and staring at her reflection in the medical cabinet's mirror, fresh tears drying on her cheeks. She took a sponge, wetted it in the sink, and wiped Fate's cheeks. "You must be strong, Fate."

Fate nodded, and tried to smile. Lindy returned the nod, and proceeded to show Fate how to apply the cosmetics for best effect. After what seemed to Fate as no time at all, it was finished, and Lindy had stepped back.

"Take a look," said Lindy, motioning to the mirror.

Fate turned cautiously, and looked up into the mirror slowly. A stranger looked back. Their eyes met. Fate was overwhelmed. The figure looking back seemed so sophisticated, so strong – so adult. She didn't weep. She only nodded. The stranger nodded back. They would tell Nanoha everything, the stranger agreed. _Nanoha is ours. We will protect her._

The doorbell rang its familiar chime. "That must be Nanoha-chan," said Lindy.

Fate nodded, and moved toward the door. On her way past Lindy she gave her a brief hug, no longer demanding like a child, but thankful. It said more than Fate could have ever said with words, and Lindy understood it perfectly.

"Nanoha-chan is waiting, Fate."

**Part II**

Fate rushed down the stairs, turned into the small hallway, and skipped to the front door. The door swung outwards, revealing Nanoha's smiling face, which rapidly turned to an expression of shock, instilled by Fate's new appearance. Fate felt a satisfying rush of confidence.

"Morning, Nanoha-chan!" greeted Fate. She looked Nanoha over, who had her hair tied back with white ribbon, wore little make-up, and was dressed more casually than fate, in a pink shirt and short black denim skirt.

Nanoha took a few moments to recover herself. "G- Good morning, Fate-chan," she replied, her usually cheerful tone a little subdued.

"We haven't any time to waste, let's go," said Fate, stepping out from her house and letting the door swing shut behind her. She reached out, and took hold of Nanoha's right hand in her left. Nanoha's hand was warm and welcoming, and grasping it tightly, Fate led her down the street towards the nearest underground station, walking quickly.

"Where are we going, Fate-chan?" exclaimed Nanoha, a little out of breath.

Fate looked back quickly. "I haven't decided exactly, only that there are places I'd like to visit with you," she paused before adding; "Wherever we go, we have to get on the underground first."

"At least give me some idea, Fate-chan!" asked Nanoha, now more humorous.

Fate shook her head without turning around. "It'll be a surprise."

They took the first train, a rapid service that took them quickly from the housing outskirts where Nanoha and Fate lived in relative proximity to the line's terminus, underneath a station on JR's busy circular loop-line. Not slowing up, Fate leapt from the carriage doors, followed closely by a bemused Nanoha, slipped through ticket barriers and ran up stairs in time to catch a just-departing train. The young hurrying couple attracted the curious and in some cases disapproving gazes of many a suited commuter.

The doors slid shut millimetres from Nanoha's face; space during the morning rush hour was at a premium. She turned around, only to find herself forced into Fate's taller figure as the train rounded a bend, the driver not bothering to slow. Nanoha removed her face from Fate's chest, decidedly embarrassed, and spent the rest of the journey keeping her body as rigid as possible, letting the movements of the train wash over her with little regard to the laws of physics. Twice in the twenty minute journey did Fate brush needlessly against Nanoha, who remained unawares; she was more concerned about retaining enough space to breath. Neither did she realise Fate spent the majority of the journey frozen in a particularly uncomfortable posture, bracing herself against one hand rail and the arm of a sleeping commuter, stopping anyone from bumping Nanoha.

Once did a nearby commuter look up from his phone-book manga to eye the well-dressed adolescent Nanoha just next to him, but Fate caught his eye by jabbing her elbow aggressively into his side, and gave him such a look of utter fury that he hid behind his book, edging away whenever the train's populace allowed him the room to do so.

Their station finally came, and both Nanoha and Fate were swept along with the tide of disembarking commuters. Fate grasped Nanoha by the wrist so they would not separate, and they made it somehow to the correct gate together.

"Here we are, at our first port of call," said Fate.

Nanoha looked about at the familiar skyscrapers and rows of street-level shops and sub-level entranceways, only grasping why they had come her after several seconds of consideration.

"Fate-chan," Nanoha said, her tone ever-so-slightly scornful. "The forecast says the blossom won't be out for another four days, and the trees near us certainly haven't started."

Fate heard the disdain in Nanoha's voice, and it hurt, but she only said, optimistically; "I have a feeling, Nanoha-chan, that we shall be lucky."

∞X

"What did I say, Nanoha-chan?" exclaimed Fate victoriously.

Nanoha looked about the park, eyes wide with awe. "How did you know, Fate-chan? This is incredible – and we have it almost to ourselves!"

Fate smiled. "Like I said, I had a special feeling."

Nanoha pranced about happily under the branches of a large and solitary cherry tree, while Fate watched on, feeling a warmth building inside her. Eventually Nanoha grew tired of her antics, and came to a stop before a low hanging branch. She took her mobile phone from her pocket, and flipped it open. After some quick button pressing, she held the built-in camera up to a particularly beautiful pink blossom, and took a photograph.

She turned around, and looked up at the still-watching Fate, and smiled widely, before looking at her phone for a moment and then back at Fate.

"I want a photo of you under the blossom, Fate-chan!" she exclaimed suddenly, skipping out, grabbing the unprepared Fate by her arm and pulling her gently under the tree's flowing branches. Nanoha stepped back, raised her phone and took another photograph.

Nanoha inspected her handiwork on the phone's small screen. "You're so pretty, Fate-chan," she said. "I'm setting this as my wallpaper!"

Fate blushed.

"I know!" said Nanoha suddenly. "It's nearly lunchtime. We should buy a picnic and have it under the trees together!"

It was her turn to lead, and she took Fate to a nearby convenience store where they bought colourful pre-packaged lunches, then returning to the park.

Nanoha surveyed the area thoughtfully, before taking hold of Fate's hand once again and setting off in her chosen direction, walking purposefully all the while. Eventually satisfied with their placement, they settled down and ate in silence, often gazing up at the pink and white flowers coating the trees all around them.

∞X

The park's opening times due to a close quite quickly, for the cherry blossom season was not officially in session. Fate took the lead once more, taking Nanoha back to the station they had arrived from.

"I have one more special place – quite different, but still beautiful – I want to show you, after we dine together – I have us booked somewhere I'm sure you'll like. But as it's still too early to eat, is there anywhere you would like to go, Nanoha-chan?" asked Fate.

Nanoha didn't have to think for a second. She nodded vigorously. "I want to go clothes shopping!"

Fate sighed silently.

**Part III**

Fate collapsed into a conveniently provided chair, and watched on as Nanoha dashed eagerly about the shop, casting fleeting glances across every overpriced item of clothing. She hadn't let up the pace in over seven of these designer clothes shops, thought Fate, astonished at Nanoha's seemingly limitless energy for this kind of thing. Occasionally, Nanoha would pause to survey an item that caught her eye. She would check the price tag, and either let it drop back in place, blinking, or remove the item from the rack and hold it against herself in front of a mirror.

Even more infrequently did she find a piece of clothing that she thought so highly of, she would ask Fate's opinion, and should Fate's expression appear favourable (Nanoha had long since learned that Fate would offer praise whatever Nanoha showed her), she would get changed and model the item for her. Nanoha was unnecessarily showy, and Fate often felt teased by her extrovert demonstrations. She would have laughed, if she had though Nanoha was treating her as anything but a friend.

Closing time rolled around, later than Fate would have liked, but she felt relieved regardless. Nanoha looked disappointed.

"Are you going to buy anything?" asked Fate.

Nanoha shook her head. "You didn't seem too enthusiastic over anything I demoed for you," she jested.

"I did like the first one you showed me."

"The one like yours, but white?" asked Nanoha after a moment's thought. "Fate-chan is so pretty in that," she continued, enviously. "I would like to share your style, but I'm not sure it would suit me as well… and we would attract attention, dressed so similarly at our age!"

Fate frowned. "Why shouldn't we attract attention? Nanoha-chan is my… best friend."

Nanoha smiled. "Fate-chan is my best friend, also."

The cashier, stationed behind a nearby till, reminded them that the shop was closing, and so they left. Daylight was beginning to depart in the early evening, the descending sun's golden beams casting long shadows, and a light wind was beginning to pick up once again.

Fate checked her wristwatch; the time of their dinner reservation was drawing near.

"We should head off, Nanoha-chan."

∞X

Having taken the busy loop-line once again, Nanoha and Fate arrived in a typically business-orientated district. Leaving the station by the smaller of the two exits, Nanoha crossed a small side-road just outside without noticing the light to pedestrians was red. A taxi screeched to a halt, the driver peering through the windscreen, concerned. Fate grabbed the now frozen to the spot Nanoha and pulled her on to the opposite pavement.

"Nanoha-chan, you are too careless!" scolded Fate. Nanoha grinned sheepishly.

Towering above them was the single-towered Trade Centre building, with yellow light seeping from a number of office windows, and to their right, was a lengthy stretch of road, that met two others in two crossroads before being blocked to traffic and disappearing under a Torii gate.

"We're going up there after we've eaten," commented Fate, pointing to the upper portion of the structure.

"Huh?"

"To the observation deck; it's quite beautiful in the evening, particularly at dusk. Not many people use it, unlike the other easily accessible viewing platforms, so we'll get a lot of privacy."

They set off down the street. Nanoha looked up from the street-level restaurants and occasional stores as they passed a closed coffee shop, and saw the looming figure of the city's major landmark tower, clearly illuminated in orange and white light against the darkening sky, peeking out from between two closer skyscrapers.

They crossed over to the other side of the street, and passed a number of restaurants offering a wide range of cuisine, and eventually stopped at a small Italian one.

"This is it," said Fate.

Nanoha peered at the menu that was stood up outside, and made a thoughtful noise. "Hmm."

Fate held the door open, which rang as it opened, for Nanoha, and then followed her in. A waiter descended down some stairs in the far right corner of the room, and, recognising Fate, motioned toward a small table with two chairs in a cozy, enclosed portion of the restaurant. Fate pulled out a chair for Nanoha, who sat down next to a screen that separated their table from the till and small front desk.

They were each given a menu, and as Nanoha opened it, her face lit up – and then fell. Fate noticed. "I'm paying, Nanoha-chan," she said, bluntly.

"But Fate-chan!" objected Nanoha, taken aback.

Fate held up her hand in simple protest. "I insist," she said, determined. Nanoha fell reluctantly silent, and returned her attention to the menu.

They ordered, Fate choosing a fairly unremarkable margarita pizza, and Nanoha, new to this branch of cuisine, opted for the same meal. Their order was taken eagerly, and they were left with only each other, and two glasses of chilled water for company.

"Why did you want to take me out today, Fate-chan?" asked Nanoha slowly and curiously, opening conversation.

Fate gave Nanoha an awkward look, and squirmed a little in her seat. "I'm not ready to talk about that yet, Nanoha-chan," she replied, cautiously. "Let's eat first."

"Okay," relented Nanoha, before adding excitedly. "Let's talk about Fate-chan!"

"Me?" said Fate, surprised. "What about me?"

"Hmm…" said Nanoha playfully. "Is there anyone special to you?"

Fate's cheeks reddened, and she looked down at the bland tablecloth that separated them. "Yes," she said finally, her voice full of constrained emotion.

"Are they in our class?" Nanoha pried further.

"Yes," repeated Fate, her voice a meager whisper.

"One of our friends?" Nanoha was smiling so cheekily, her eyes had narrowed to slits.

Fate swallowed, but the lump that had formed in her throat wouldn't go away. As if on some kind of cue, their waiter approached them with two dishes, and placed them neatly on the table before departing. Fate could only stare at her plate, willing the lump away.

∞X

Fifteen minutes later, the two emerged from the restaurant, Fate having paid for the both of them, much to Nanoha's loud and persistent objections. Nanoha gave Fate a quick and sudden peck-of-a-kiss on the cheek, and Fate went pink, refusing to speak for the entire walk up to the base of the Trade Centre tower.

Fate led the way inside, past the occasional departing commuter, turned a left, paid again for the both of them at a vending machine; each receiving a ticket for high school students, which they turned over to an attendee standing by the observatory elevators.

The small chrome box carried them to the sixtieth floor while a brief introduction first in Japanese, and then in English, played from hidden speakers, where they disembarked. Outside, they were offered a small visitors guide. Nanoha examined her booklet momentarily, but Fate refused one.

Impatient, Fate took Nanoha by the hand, and led her up a small flight of steps. As soon as Nanoha looked up she lost all interest in her pamphlet.

**Part IV**

Windows taller than Nanoha and wider than her field of vision presented her and Fate with a most spectacular panoramic view of the city below (and partially above) them. It was growing darker by the minute, and the sun could only just be seen, descending below the horizon, casting dying beams of sunlight over the world of glass and steel, reflecting on every surface like pools of gold. Cars shot across the crossroads below, headlights on. Few pedestrians could be seen below, in fair detail; commuters, late in finishing their day of work. Streetlamps flickered on, illuminating the roads and pavements in ethereal white and orange glow.

As daylight finally died, the view came alive. Lights of all colours came from all directions. Office lights and street lights joined those from neon signs and car headlights, and from every tall structure came the frequent red flash to warn aircraft of their hidden presence. A feeling of profound peace came over Nanoha, and she turned to Fate, breathless.

"Thank you, Fate-chan," said Nanoha, at last. Fate smiled, and gestured that she should turn back to the view.

Over the next hour the two slowly went around the square observatory, observing their home city at all possible angles. At first Fate was the only one to point out familiar sights and noteworthy buildings, but as Nanoha became accustomed to the view, she too joined in.

At last they returned to their starting point. Nanoha took her phone from her pocket and indicated that Fate should pose in front of the view of the city's landmark tower. Fate chuckled.

"It's too dark, Nanoha-chan. With that camera all you'll get is a faintly coloured blur," she said.

Nanoha frowned, returning her phone to her pocket. Fate stuck out her tongue at Nanoha for a second to lighten the mood, and the two giggled.

_It's now, or never._

"About today…" Fate began, at last ready.

Nanoha stood silent, listening eagerly.

"I'm not sure how to say this," continued Fate. "But I have to. I've waited too long, and it really it is too painful to hold my feelings in any longer."

It looked to Fate as if her cryptic explanations were only confusing Nanoha, from the looks of her expression, and Fate began to panic; an indecisive stutter crept into her voice.

"What- What I mean, Nanoha-chan, is that I like you," she said. "I _really_ like you."

Nanoha blushed. "I really like you too, Fate-chan," she replied. "You're my best friend."

Fate felt as though she was loosing grip of the conversation. "No. You- You don't understand, Nanoha-chan, you aren't just my best friend. You're- Nanoha-chan is…"

Nanoha only looked more and more confused. "What are you saying, Fate-chan?" she asked guardedly.

Fate turned away, staring out the windows at a gridlocked expressway not far from the Trade Centre, red brake lights stretching as far as the eye could see in either direction. She took a deep breath. "What I am saying is," she said. "That you are much more to me than a friend."

She turned back to Nanoha, and saw her brow was furrowed in misunderstanding. "Fate-chan, what do you…" Nanoha began, but trailed off mid sentence.

"Damn it, Nanoha-chan!" cursed Fate, her temperament now unquestionably on-edge. "How can you not understand what I am trying to tell you? How can you not see?"

They stood, their gazes locked on one another for what seemed like an eternity. Fate was blushing red and breathing hard, and Nanoha simply stared, her cheeks pink.

With the loud and melodic thump of her heart in her ears, Fate made a desperate decision. She leapt forward, put her right arm around Nanoha to steady her, lifted her head lightly with her left hand, and placed her mouth upon Nanoha's. Fate felt the moist warmth of Nanoha's lips, as Nanoha swayed slightly, limp as a doll. Fate felt the life that beat within the object of her passion far closer than she had ever before, and she relished the quickly dissipating feeling as she released Nanoha from her forceful clutches. It was a feeling she had had only a mere matter of seconds to savour, and she knew then she would never feel it again.

**Part V**

Nanoha raised her right hand slowly, her palm flat. Fate closed her eyes, inclined her head to the side, and braced herself. The pain in her chest was so great, she wondered if she could still breath, and the emptiness beneath made her question whether she wanted to.

But the blow that she expected never came. Uncertain, she opened her eyes so they were mere slits, and then, opened them wide. Nanoha stood, frozen to the spot, the fingers on her right hand touching her lips as if in disbelief. Her cheeks pink, she simply stared, unblinking, at Fate.

"I- Ah- Nanoha-chan, I'm…" stammered Fate, before adding quietly, in such a solemn tone that that alone shook Nanoha and brought her back to reality. "…in love with you."

Nanoha slowly returned her hand to her side. For what seemed like an unbearable eternity to Fate, the two stood in silence; Fate waited on the brink of despair while Nanoha thought hard all the while.

"I… think I am…" said Nanoha, finally serious. "I'm in love with Fate-chan, too."

Fate felt dizzy. _Am I asleep? Am I dreaming? Will I wake to find this is another cruel dream?_

"I think I have been all along," added Nanoha, her voice a whisper. "Ever since I first met you; but I never realised – never _accepted_ – until just now – until you…"

Nanoha darted forward, and took Fate's hands in hers. _This is not a dream._

"But you never- never even hinted. You always acted like a _friend_," stuttered Fate. "_Just_ a friend."

Nanoha nodded slowly. "I never understood what I felt, Fate-chan. You were always so special, so exceptional, but I only thought it meant you were my best friend. I should have realised sooner…" she said. "…because I never felt the same way about anyone else. Not in all the years I've known you, and certainly never before that." Nanoha began to weep. Her mascara ran. "I've made you carry all our feelings alone! I'm so sorry, Fate-chan. I'm so sorry."

"Everything is fine now, Nanoha-chan," replied Fate, instinctively wrapping a comforting arm around Nanoha's shoulders. "I'm here for you now – and forever. I will protect you with everything I have; my love, my life." And all of a sudden, an unpleasant feeling began to pool in the back of her mind; as if this were all too perfect. "Are you sure you don't mind, though – I mean – we are both girls, Nanoha-chan."

Nanoha turned to Fate, a little confused. "Does it matter, Fate-chan?"

Fate smiled a hollow smile and shook her head. "Not to me. But, Nanoha-chan, it _will_ matter to some people…"

"It's none of their business, Fate-chan," retorted Nanoha indignantly.

Fate's smile widened, and just then, catching her totally unprepared, Nanoha leaned over and placed a long, passionate kiss on Fate's lips. This time, several people noticed, stopped and stared. Fate didn't mind; Nanoha's kiss had told Fate to let them look.

"Call me Nanoha."

∞X

It was raining hard when Nanoha and Fate left the Trade Centre by doors confusingly positioned on the floor below that which the exit elevator had taken them to. Staying under as much cover as possible, they ran into the nearby station, through the ticket barrier (each wielded a charge card that allowed them through without the inconvenience of ticket purchase) and up onto the platform. The two spent two minutes eyeing one another excitedly, both feeling a rush of adrenaline. Nanoha's cheeks were red, her breathing hard and Fate was still swaying gently to and fro from the shock, when a train with the familiar green colour scheme of the central loop-line pulled into the station.

The carriage they got into was relatively empty, with plenty of available seats; it was getting late. Nanoha took a seat in the corner, and Fate sat herself in an adjacent seat.

"What should we do?" asked Fate quietly as they jolted occasionally with the motion of the train.

"Well, my family will have locked up – and I didn't bring a key. I ought not to wake them; I would feel so guilty," replied Nanoha, deliberately misunderstanding. "So it looks like I'll be spending the night with you, Fate-chan!"

Fate shook her head. "No, I meant…" Fate stopped and paused. "You'll be spending the night with me?"

Nanoha stuck out her tongue. "And Fate-chan doesn't have a spare room!"

"You can have my bed, then, Nanoha-chan," said Fate. "I'll sleep on a futon."

"But getting it out would create such a noise! You would wake your Mama."

"What else do you suggest?"

Nanoha grinned inexplicably, and Fate could see a new glint in her eyes. "We could," Nanoha began, pausing for effect. "…sleep together, Fate-chan."

"Wha-!?" exclaimed Fate, images forming involuntarily in her mind, product of a long constrained imagination. She held her hand, palm downward, close to her nose, warily waiting for any signs of impending nosebleed.

Nanoha giggled. "Fate-chan is from a different world, let alone a different ethnicity! No trouble with nosebleeds for you. You've been reading too much naughty yuri to think you'd have that problem!" she said, and poked Fate provocatively in the side.

Fate's face burned red for the second time that night, and she couldn't speak.

"Fate-chan doesn't deny it!" laughed Nanoha.

∞X

The two returned to Fate's house, and Fate let them in quietly with her set of keys. She flicked on a few lights on their dimmest setting, and led Nanoha first to the kitchen.

"I want a warm drink, Fate," said Nanoha cheekily. "Can I have hot milk, please!?"

Fate sighed, and filled two mugs with milk before placing them in the microwave. Several moments and a cheerful ping later, the two had a mug of hot milk each, and were sat opposite one another at the kitchen table. Silence pervaded the room until Nanoha broke it a few minutes later, having remembered her brother's magazines.

"Since we will be sleeping in the same bed tonight, Fate, is there anything you'd like me to do?" she asked, innocently. "…with my mouth or fingers?"

Fate choked on her glass of milk mid-gulp, sending a significant portion over herself and the tabletop. Still spluttering, and her face ablaze, she attempted a reply. "Na- Nanoha, what are you-!?"

Nanoha giggled, unable to keep her face straight any longer. "Fate is so funny to tease," she said, before adding. "I'm tired now, Fate, let's go to bed."

Fate took a towel from the kitchen top and wiped her face and then the table. "Okay."

Nanoha leapt up, her chair flying backwards, darted over to Fate, shaking the table so much in the process her own glass nearly spilt, and grabbed her hand, leading the way up the stairs and to Fate's room.

"I know where my own room is Nanoha!" cried out Fate. "There's no need to drag me there! And- ah- I only just thought- my bed is a single, Nanoha!"

Nanoha pushed Fate through her own bedroom door before replying cheerfully. "It'll be cosier, Fate. Now hurry up and get undressed." Fate began to procrastinate, moving things about her room under the pretext of tidying, so Nanoha sneakily took the zip on the back of Fate's dress between her left forefinger and thumb, and unzipped it with one, clean sweeping motion.

Fate's reaction was so comical all Nanoha could do was fall to the floor and roar with laughter. When Fate calmed slightly, and went for her pyjamas, Nanoha caught her eye and wagged her finger in the air. "No, Fate-chan. Get into bed as you are." Fate complied slowly and submissively with a quiet whimper of self-pity, pulling back the duvet and climbing into her bed in only black bra and panties.

Nanoha undressed herself while Fate watched – unable to look away for she had waited so long – with pink cheeks, before flicking the light switch, enveloping them both in almost complete darkness.

_What will Mama think when she comes to wake me?_ Fate cried out in her head. _Nanoha is such a pervert! A- white devil._

**End.**


End file.
